Pokémon X: Calem's story
by Dakotaofraptors
Summary: A new trainer has arived in Kalos: She's smart, beautiful, and a hell of a trainer! After a chance meeting, me, Serena, and our friends journey through Kalos to be the very best; like no one ever was...


_"Hello, and welcome to the world of Pokemon!_ _My name is Sycamore, and I'm a professor. It is my life's work to study and learn about these creatures-" In his slender hand, a spherical orb burst open in a magnificent light, giving shape to an orange bird Pokemon, "-and spread my knowledge across the globe, along with my colleag_ _ues. Surely you know of the world-renowned Oak?"_

 _A nod._

 _"Well, we humans have worked alongside Pokemon throughout history, acomplishing feats that were never previously thought possible!" He held up the spherical orb for example, it's red and white texture glistening in the light. "We are friends with Pokemon, and we use them for different things. Some Pokemon are kept as pets, keeping their owners company. People even use them to battle other Pokemon, growing their bond, and strengthening them!" His long montra was cut short, as the ding of an alarm clock rang throughout the room. He sighed and turned back. "Well, looks like our time has come to an end. Prepare for a world filled with mystery, adventure, friendship, but don't forget..." His face grew more serious, yet gentle. "Friendship is something you earn."_

 _Without warning, the room darkened, and no noise was present, seemingly suspended in time itself. It remained so for several minutes_ , underlining the eerie quiet that accompanied it. Then, in the blink of an eye, light.

The early morning sun pierced through the blinds, and into my eyelids, engrossing my vision in an orange hue, warm and inviting.

With a soft smile, I clumsily slid off of my bed, and on to the cold, wooden floor. I shuttered slightly at the contact, which was a sharp contrast from my warm and cozy bed right behind me, but still I shuffled forward, placing my hands on either side of the blinds and looking down the town below: Vaniville Town was usually a quiet little village in south Kalos, and with a population of only around twenty or so people, we usually went about our daily business in a soothing calm; but this was different.

A crowd of around a dozen people and Pokemon - most of whom I never seen before, gathered around a house at the far end of the street with cameras at the ready. I noticed a few of my neighbors in the crowd, like Mrs. Hemsfield and her Lillipup, and our mail-boy Cody, but those who didn't partake in the strange act looked quizzically that direction, or glared at them.

Now I'm not gonna lie, crowds make me nervous, but like adding an insult to injury, a van came bursting through the town gates like a Rhyhorn on steroids, stopping so abruply you wouldn't think it possible. A woman came out, along with a cameraman, faces content and formal. The reporter, she sprouted a black tank-top, and wore orange shades to mask her eyes. Her pants were also an assortment of colors; ranging from coal-black to magenta, it all blended beautifully into her young, adult figure.

I closed the blinds once again and sighed in annoyance, clasping my brown hair to quail the migraine that was so readily apparent. And with that, I went downstares, yawning lazily as I slid into the kitchen table, whilst looking at Dad expectantly. He was a good-looking man, only 31 from what I recall, and he looked chipper and cheerful as ever, the signs of aging slowly creeping into his wide grin. He walked over to me and handed a stack of pancakes fresh from the pan, "Good morning, Calem!" He chirped.

I smiled and replied, "Good morning, Dad! What's going on outside?"

His face hardened a little and he shook his head. "Some new neighbors just moved in, I think they're from Kanto or something. I recall her name being Grace, but I don't understand what the fuss is about." I don't either, but at least I had the comfort in knowing somebody else felt that way too.

"So, are we going to introduce ourselves?" I asked with a mouthful of pancakes.

"Yeah, why of course, but let's wait for things to die down before we do anything. Let 'em get adjusted." Now dad came from a region I couldn't recall - all I know was that it was neighboring Alola, but his southern accent was very prominent, and it slips out of me a bit, too.


End file.
